Drift AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Drift is really femme and when found out about the circle of light they are shocked. After the battle against the slaver and Wing does survive. Wing and Drift fall in love and get married. Soon they start talking about having a family. Will they get their wish of having children?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Drift had been with the circle of light for a while. 'He' was pretty happy. One day 'he' and Wing were training. During the session Drift got injured Wing took him to Redline.

Redline as he was repairing Drift he discovered something. Drift wasn't a mech at all Drift was a femme. Redline told Wing and Dia atlas heard about it. All the members were shocked there were other femmes there. But hearing the Decepticon Wing rescued was really a femme in disguise was shocking. Redline repaired Drift.

Now Drift looked like then femme she was.

When she woke up she saw Wing and her body. "I can explain." She said.

She told them all about how she was found by Gasket and he disguised her as a femme. Dia atlas still wanted Drift to be Wing's responsibility. Then came the fight against the slavers, and Lockdown was shocked that Drift was a femme. Wing saw Drift was in danger. Wing managed to get away from Braid and saved Drift and Drift protected Wing.

Dia atlas saw they were fighting for each other. Dia atlas lead the other knights into battle.

Wing got wounded and Drift grabbed Wings sword and slice Braid in two killing the leader of the Slavers. The rest of the slavers retreat. Lockdown left not wanting to attack the angered femme. She put down the sword she was tired. She felt like a boulder fell on her.

"Wing are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'll be alright, are you okay?" he asked her.

"I think so I'm felt like I've been crushed by a boulder." she said.

"I felt the same way when I first used my great sword." Wing said.

"Drift we thank you will you join us?" Dia atlas asked. "We will make our message of peace heard." he added.

Drift thought about it. She would love to stay and be with Wing. "I guess I won't be needing this." She said tapping her Decepticon symbol.

"I would gladly remove it for you." Redline said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

Afterwards Drift and wing were repaired. When Wing woke up he saw Drift. "Drift your optics look like stars." Wing said.

Drift hugged him.

Afterwards the circle of light had a party. Drift soon began to enjoy her new life in the circle of light.

Drift helped out and saw Wing every now and again. When he left Drift saw he left Cybertronian flowers for her. She smiled he was pretty nice and so handsome and such a gentleman.

Drift and Wing were so in love. Wing began working on something. The circle of light tended to make their own engagement jewelry. Wing had finished it. He was so happy of how it turned out.

Wing went to Drift. "Hi, Wing." Drift said.

"Drift their is something I want to ask you," Wing said.

"What?" Drift asked. "Don't tell me you're breaking up with me." she said.

"No," Wing said he got down on one knee. "Drift will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes I will marry you." Drift said hugging him.

The wedding planning had begun. Dia atlas being the leader had the right to join them in marriage. Everyone was preparing for a wedding. Dia atlas was also Wing's father he was shocked hearing his future daughter in-laws rough beginning in life force to steal to live and while other bots that passed her didn't even give her a second thought.

Dia atlas soon hoped after his son and Drift were married for grandchildren.

Drift was going to wear a lovely dress.

Today was the wedding. The femmes were making her all pretty. Drift was happy but a little sad. One of the femmes asked her why. "My parents died when I was little now they will never see me walk down the aisle." Drift sighed.

"It will be okay I know they will be so proud of you." her bride's maid told her.

"Thank you." Drift said.

Now the wedding was about to begin. Wing looked so handsome in his suit. Drift began to walk down the aisle. She looked so beautiful.

She and Wing stood side by side. "Drift and Wing have prepared specail vows." Dia atlas said.

"Drift when I met you I was so sure of myself and not sure what I wanted. But after met you and found out the truth about you I knew I had to protect you. Hearing about your past made me want to keep you safe even more. But as time went by I fell in love with you and I knew right then and there you were the girl for me. I just hope I will be the best husband I can be for you. I hopefully someday a good father. I will love you with all my spark till the day I die." Wing said.

"Wing before I met you I was lost. Unsure of myself. Like you were the only one who care since before the death of my best friend Gasket. I now I see there are still bots who care. When you and the circle of light found out my secrets I felt I could trust you. I now know you are worthy of that trust. I fell in love with you and I hope I will a be the best wife I can be. I hope to be a good mother too one day. I hope we have many long years together. I will love you forever." Drift said.

"Wing do you take Drift to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For long as you both shall live?" Dia atlas asked.

"I do.' Wing said.

"Drift do you take Wing to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse. In sickness and in health. For as long as you both shall live?' Dia atlas asked.

"I do." Drift said.

Wing slipped the ring on Drift's left ring finger and Drift slipped the other ring on Wing's left ring finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Dia atlas said.

Wing and Drift kissed. "I love you." Wing told her.

"I love you too." She told him.

The wedding reception was wonderful.

The couple danced together. They were so happy. "I am the happiest mech alive." Wing said.

"I am the luckiest girl ever." Drift said.

After the wedding and reception were over Wing carried Drift to their new home.

Both them were so tired they fell asleep as soon as they got in bed.

They were going to have such a happy life together.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been a couple of years since Drift and Wing got married and in that time the newly wedded couple worked really hard. Wing and Drift soon began to talk about starting a family.

Today Drift saw Wing in his training room. She wrapped her arms around him. "Want to have a sparkling?" Drift said.

"We have been trying to have a sparkling for awhile Drift. But don't worry remember Redline said it might take a few months." Wing said.

"I know but we can still try today." she told him and kissed him.

Wing picked her up. "Let's take this somewhere a little more private." Wing said with a smirk.

A couple of weeks later. Drift and Wing were asleep. It was almost time to wake up. The alarm went off. Wing and Drift woke up. Wing got out of bed. Drift sat up but she made a face and held her head.

"Are you okay?" Wing asked.

"I think so I feel a little queasy." Drift answered. "Oh no." she said going into the bathroom. Drift was throwing up. Wing was rubbing her back.

"Easy dear. I think it's time to see Redline." Wing said handing her a washcloth to wipe her face.

They were waiting to see Redline. "Okay Drift I'm ready to see you now." Redline said.

Drift sat down wing stood next to her. "So tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm nauseous, my head hurts and I have been a little moody." Drift said.

"Yeah she snapped at Axe yesterday and then burst into tears about an hour later." Wing said.

"She seems healthy from what I can see." Redline said. Then had a thought. "When is the last time you two?' Redline asked.

"About Three weeks ago." Wing answered.

"Hmm, Okay I am going to do a specail scan." Redline said. He grabbed the scanner he was looking for. He scanned Drift's middle. He smiled when the results came up. "Congratulations Drift you're pregnant!" Redline said.

"You mean I'm going to have a sparkling?' Drift said.

"That means I'm going to be a father." Wing said.

"Yes once again Congratulations." Redline said. "Drift here are your prenatal vitamins and pamphlet about becoming a mommy. For you Wing a pamphlet with things the father should know." he added.

They were so happy everyone in the circle of light heard the good news. They were congratulating Wing and Drift.

The two of them were so happy. Drift and Wing picked out a room to be the nursery.

Drift was in the first trimester. She had nausea, headaches, tiredness, food cravings, and much more. Wing kissed her.

A few weeks had passed now about 14 weeks pregnant. Drift was starting to show. Drift was very happy. Wing was happy too.

Drift was having a check up. "Everything looks good." Redline said. "You and the sparkling are just fine." he told her.

A couple months later. It was late at night. Wing was getting Drift a snack. She had late night craving. She wanted tech chocolate cover cyber banana.

Drift and Wing were really happy. Today they were at the medical bay being looked at by Redline. "Is it a boy or girl?' Drift asked.

"Congratulations it's a girl." Redline said.

"We're going to have a daughter." Wing said.

"This is wonderful." Drift said.

They decorated the nursery for their daughter. Drift was making a baby blanket it was very soft. It was soft as a fluffy cloud.

Wing was giving Drift a back rub her back was sore. "Thank's honey." she said.

"I'm happy to do this for you." he told her.

It will be 5 months until the sparkling comes. Drift and Wing were very excited.

The months began to pass. Drift was happy yet anxious. Wing had the same feelings but he had to help Drift. He had to help her stand up.

Drift would be giving birth in a month. Drift was looking heavy. "How is the sparkling?" Drift asked.

"The sparkling is due soon." Redline said.

"Is it time yet I'm worried she might pop." Wing said.

"Not yet I say she has about three weeks." Redline said.

A week passed by quickly. Wing was training while Drift was sitting down she had just finished making the blanket. Dia atlas was there. "Oh!" Drift said.

"Are you alright?" Dia atlas asked.

"Yes I think so I have been having indigestion." Drift said.

"If you say so." Dia atlas said.

"Can I have some cyber-lemonade?" Drift asked.

"Sure." Dia atlas said. He handed it to her.

Drift took a sip. "AH!" Drift shrieked.

"What's wrong Dia atlas asked.

"The sparkling is coming." Drift said.

"Oh dear, Axe get Wing." Dia atlas said.

Axe took off to find Wing. Dia atlas took Drift to the med bay. Redline had everything ready for a month now.

Drift was breathing heavy. "I want Wing." Drift cried.

Wing came running in. "Oh Wing you made it." Drift said.

Hours has passed. Then after 6 hours a healthy girl sparkling was born. Her parents named her Stargem. Because she looked like a little gemstone and she had a star shaped birth mark on the palm of her right hand.

Dia atlas came in. "She's beautiful." he told them.

"Thank you." Drift said.

"My little girl." Wing said kissing his daughter.

"This is the happiest day of my life." Drift said crying.

"We have to plan the party to celebrate the birth of newest member of the circle of light." Dia atlas said.

"Oh?" Drift said.

"It is a tradition here. We do it a couple of days after the child is born." Wing explained.

"This would be nice. We can give our daughter the life she deserves." Drift said. "A life of peace." She added kissing her daughter.

"Okay now it is time for the first breast feeding lesson." Redline said.

"Okay, see you later." Dia atlas said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The party had begun. Wing and Drift greeted the bots who came to see their daughter. They brought gifts for their daughter. Everyone was cooing over her. "Isn't she so adorable!" Axe said.

"Gitchie gitchie coo." Cooed Longsword.

The next day Drift decided to take Stargem for a walk. Stargem was making noises. All kinds of fauna were out. Drift sat down on a rock and began to shake a rattle for her daughter. "My pretty little Stargem." Drift said.

Drift heard something. Turmoil her old commander came out. He looked at her. "I know those optics, you must be Deadlock." Turmoil said.

"I no longer go by Deadlock!" Drift said.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you were a femme." Turmoil said. "You are pretty come with me." Turmoil said.

"I'm married!" Drift said.

"I don't care you are coming with me and will stay with me!" Turmoil said.

Stargem began to fuss. Turmoil turned to the baby carriage. Drift saw that look in Turmoil's optics. She grabbed her child. "Stay away from us!" she said.

"No give me the child she will become fine Decepticon when I raise her." Turmoil said.

"No stay away." Drift said. In her head a voice was screaming at her to run. Turmoil advanced towards her. Drift took off running.

"Come back at once!" Turmoil shouted.

Drift kept running. Turmoil fired the shot hit Drift's leg. She manged to make to the city limping.

Once in the city she almost collapsed from exhaustion and energon loss. Axe saw her and assisted her to the infirmary. Stargem was crying she was scared and soon she needed to be nursed. Drift wanted to feed her. But Redline said it would better once she finally was relaxed. He knew her adrenaline was really going and her rapid sparkbeat might unsettle the child.

Redline finished repairing her leg. He listened to her spark. "Your spark is still beating rather fast. What happened you look like you had a big scare." Redline said.

"I did." Drift said. Then Wing came in.

"Oh Drift are you okay? Look at your leg." Wing said.

"Is everything alright?" Dia atlas asked.

Drift was trying to calm down her frighten child.

"Drift's alright but her elctro pulse and sparkbeat are fast. By looking at her I can tell she had quite a scare." Redline said.

"What happened?" Wing asked.

"My old commander Turmoil he's here on this planet. He recognized me and when he saw I was femme he wanted to..." Drift said.

The others knew what Drift meant. Wing got angry that mech wanted to have his way with his wife?! "Did he do it?' Wing asked.

"No he didn't and he tried to make me come with him and when he heard Stargem he wanted to take her and turn her into a Decepticon." Drift said. "He's after our sparkling what are we going to do?" Drift asked.

"We need to protect her." Wing said.

"We must keep an eye out for Turmoil." Dia atlas said.

Stargem was crying. Drift knew what she wanted. She wanted someone to shake her turbo fox rattle. "Oh no I left the sparkling carriage outside the city." Drift said. "It has her favorite toys." Drift said.

"I'll go get for you." Wing said. After an hour Wing came back with the stroller and began to shake the rattle for Stargem. Stargem calmed down and cooed.

"Okay little one time for your dinner." Drift cooed. Then started to nurse her. Boy was she hungry.

That night Drift and Wing put her to bed. "I hope we can keep her safe." Drift said.

"I hope so too." Wing said.

Few nights later while everyone was asleep. Turmoil snuck in. He grabbed Stargem. Drift woke up and saw that someone had her child Turmoil ran out. "Wing wake up Turmoil has Stargem!" Drift said.

Wing gave chase. Turmoil made to his ship. "NO!" Wing said.

Wing came back and told them what had happened. Drift was crying. Wing began to comfort her. "Don't worry dear we'll get her back." He told her.

"We don't know where his ship is." Drift said crying. Then a group of Autobots came by.

"What's going on?" One asked.

"Who are you?" Dia atlas asked.

"I'm Kup head of the Autobot wreckers." Kup said.

"What are you doing in this place for neutrals?" Dia atlas asked.

"We're looking for Turmoil he took many of the Autobots." Kup said.

"He took my child." Drift said crying.

"Why?" Kup asked.

"Before I decided to stay here and marry Wing and live with him. I was under his command I had disguised myself as mech for protection I was know as Deadlock. I escaped him. When he found out I was femme he tried to make me come with him. When he saw I had child he tried to take her. He did so last night." Drift said.

"I heard of you but is good you found your way." Kup said. "Don't ma'am we'll bring back your child. How old is she?" Kup asked.

"About two months old." Drift said.

"We need to get her back so my darling Drift will be happy." Wing said.

"I how do we know you won't take her?" Dia atlas said.

"Autobots care about peace. We want to stop the Decepticons before they conquer the universe we Autobots believe we should protect the weak and peace is for beings." Kup said. "Optimus prime is our commanding officer.

"Optimus he saved my life once from some thugs." Drift said.

"Wow that was kind of him." Wing said.

"Yes and he had his personal medic repair me without charge. He said everyone deserves peace." Drift said.

"Please save our daughter." Wing said.

The wreckers took off. Then they made it to Turmoil's ship. They defeated his crew and saved Stargem and the trapped Autobots. The ship was about to explode. The Wreckers took off. It exploded in the distance. "I hope that is the last of Turmoil." Kup said.

"Good thing we stopped him before he reprogrammed her," Perceptor said.

Wing and Drift saw the wreckers return with their daughter. "We stopped Turmoil before he could reprogram her." Kup said.

"Oh thank you." Drift said.

"I'm glad she's safe." Wing said.

"She seems healthy." Redline said.

"If you need anything just let the Autobots know." Kup said.

"Thank you even though we don't want war it's good to know we have friends we can count on." Dia atlas said.

To be continued.


End file.
